


Asgore teaches his son a lesson on ctf

by dariusi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Asriel Dreemurr, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel





	Asgore teaches his son a lesson on ctf

It was just around six on afternoon when asriel walked from the train station to his parents house without informing them about his visit as he planned to give them some gifts from around the college like seed packets and the joke book.  
Asriel walked from the train station in a slow pace wanting to noticed the new changes from the was last time he was home. There were some new houses having added on the edge of town near where the forest used to be while some new plants have been introduced in most of the streets as he walked closer to home. Asriel saw the driffrence between the photo his mum had sent him on the statue with theme about humanity and monsterkind existing in peace which to asriel made his home town more special to him. Just when he was near his parents house about a street away he had gotten a text from frisk and chara who had imports projects to complete unlike him who had finished his so that he could visit their parents. The message stating that "they would of loved to come with him but you know anyway say hi to them for us " he replied with simple thumps up. " Asriel had arrived at his parents house but before knocking on the door he decided to notice The changes from the new plants in the garden in a colourful pattern and the shaped the bushes in different forms than last time which asriel took some pictures to show frisk. He walked towards the door with a flower pot with the snail painted next to it.  
Asriel knocked the door but no answered however he could hear faint gurgles and slosh noises when he put his ear to the door so he picked up the snail painted flowerpot next to the door and dug his fingers into it to find the spare key that his father placed after losing the key last time which he found but now his fingers were dirty from dirt.  
He walked inside and the sloshs and gurgles became more loud as he walked towards the kitchen to clean his hands and place the gifts on the counter before waiting on the couch until his parents finished but every minute he sat on the couch the louder the sex upstairs was giving him a erection as the noices caused his imagation to pick that he was the one sucking his big dikiss dad or rimming his dad as he fucked toriel. He needed to watch so heading towards where he assumed it be in their room as the sounds lead him to his parents room.  
He sightly opened his parents door was taking a peek inside as his pants and boxers were already off letting lose his 8inch erection as the sight of his father asgore naked with his everything on view for him from thicc asscheeks that asriel wanted to hotdogs his face or cock between with the muscles just making it some better as the sight of his father holding his mum up as his cock went up to being visible as it poked at the stomach areas skin which was a impressive deed as toriels stomach had been bloated from the litter of cum he poured in her. Asriel took out his phone taking pictures as his other hand masturbated to the scene in front of him as his father looked at his lustful wife in the eyes smiling " it's time tory to do my favorite act of you feeding me " as asgore lifted toriel straight into his mouth as his fingers stroked and played with her until she was packed into his stomach. Asriel had seen it before even done it but his father was different sight as his impressively big dad stomach was twice the size and the clear outline of his mother playing with herself and asgore rubbing his belly as it slowly became smaller whilst everything else was becoming thicker from ass cheeks that were able to fit his head between was now likely his shoulders too whilst his father stoked his cock as the addition of toriel increased the length and the width whilst he moaned out "toriel you really do taste delicious after a stuffing of my special sauce " as he walked towards a mirror to admire the additions " thicker and plumper too" .  
Asriel felt his cock climaxing to the finish as he stroked it till it went flying into his father's face who had been watching his son allowing him to climax having decided a punishment for watching, taking pictures and masturbating without his permission. asriel stared towards as his father's touched his nose allowing the his father's musk to effect his mind as asgore picked up his son as if he was nothing with deliberate choice of his hands being on his sons ass as his fingers rubbed and entered his son's hole that was not very tight as he expected. Asriel did nothing as his father like an master rubbed his quite fat ass cheeks in the way he enjoyed it before those thicc fingers one by one had entered his hole making it wider and ready for that large cock. Asriel was placed on the bed as asgore took his son's phone and set it recording for next hour and to showork toriel later .  
Asgore spoke to his son " you been naughty boy asriel taking pictures of your parents doing it and how long have you done this but that doesn't matter after you watched with your erection and climaxed on your dad so here's your punishment" asgore started stroking his cock that was still touching his son's nose as it started to get longer with each stroke a inch was added till it entered asriel mouth causing asriel to start taking it down his throat as his father ordered him too. Asriel couldn't get enough of the musk, the taste or feeling of his father's fat cock stretching his throat with no care like a king punishing a servant but as every time his father cock left his mouth the more it entered his body tI'll asriel face was as his father's crotch rubbing his nose in the musk that was rubbing on him as if his father was claiming his property while teaching his son a true man's musk. Asgore was right on climax as he put his hand on back of asriel face pushing it to his crotch while he moved his hips as meet his sons face filling it with his litter of cum causing asriel to moan from the feeling of his stomach becoming warm and stretched but asgore didn't remove his cock was done no he started his second favourite act for himself and toriel. Asgore spoke to his son that had his father cock still inside him. " son if i knew you were coming home i wouldn't of eaten torie and she could of made us some snail pie however since we didn’t know and you saw my favourite sex move and she be back in a hour whilst you need to finish punishment and this be regular for anything for every time you come home and i will tell your mother too about this. Asriel knew what was about to happen ftom the experience before and try to get this fat cock out of mouth but the pleasure from his father cock as the process Started as his nose was the first to start merging into his father crotch as rest of his body started being overtaken his dads cock while his father sat down moaning as he helped the process go quicker by stroking and rubbing his son's body till asriel had become completely part of his father cock with the extra 18 inches addition and extra mass added to the balls.  
Asgore looked at his new addition to his body with pride as he placed his finger in the magic lines and soul mark of his son/cock conecting to the ones toriel left as he went towards the phome to finish the recording and take some pictures to remind asriel of his new place. Asgore started to get boxers and clothes on with bigger sized prepared for hand his new cock and his mass addition which barely fit thanks to asriel when done planned to but bigger sized clothes before relaxing for the day.


End file.
